Insomniac Consequences
by Chrisii
Summary: Law can't sleep, which leads to Nico Robin and him locked in a room together. Her powers may not be so likeable for Law at the moment. Disclaimer : I don t own One Piece, Oda does! Notes - Nico/Law, contains sex scenes, however, a warning will, well, warn you about them beforehand! Takes Place between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa, so they re still at sea. Rated M Just to be safe!


**Insomniac consequences.  
**Nico Robin and Trafalgar Law are locked in a room together. Her powers may not be so likeable for Law at this moment. Takes Place between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa, so they`re still at sea.

* * *

It was a normal day. At least that`s what Law thought as he blearily opened his eyes and sat up, groaning as his back cracked from a bad position. The bed/sofa was comfortable, but nowhere near as comfortable as his bed back on the sub. As the cold air hit his bare chest, the dark doctor shivered slightly and headed to the bathroom, where Sanji`s cologne still lingered in the air. As the hot water soothed his knotted muscles, Law woke up a bit more and washed himself quickly before shedding his usual clothing and heading to the deck, where the beautiful smell of pancakes and bacon decorated the salty air. Robin was in the crow`s nest, reading a book as she kept an eye on the horizon for any possible intruders. Law leaned against the railing, feeling the sea water spray across his face every now and then as he lost himself in his own thoughts. His crew came to mind. He wondered what they were doing on the island (Zo), were they worried about him? He was broken out of his reverie when Nico leaned against the railing as well, her hip shy of touching his own. He startled, but didn`t show it. He hadn`t even heard her walking behind him, and he had noticed that she was wearing heels, which meant that every step she made resulted in an annoying sound as it struck against the planks. However, upon looking down, he noticed that she had swapped her high heeled boots for a pair of black, comfortable sandals.

"Good Morning." She greeted him briskly.  
"Mornin'." Law muttered, keeping his eyes locked on the horizon.  
"How come you don`t sleep much?" Nico asked randomly yet bluntly.  
"I just don`t." Law replied, mentally slapping himself for the idiotic answer.  
"Why?" Nico Robin probed.  
"Insomniac." Law answered tensely.  
"Oh. Interesting.." Robin murmured, loud enough for the surgeon to hear her and wonder what she meant by that.

Breakfast was chaotic as usual, and Law ate quickly before sliding out, his hat pulled down over his eyes. Nami saw Nico Robin stare from the corner of her eye as the surgeon left the room, one hand kneading his forehead. He had been acting odd during breakfast. He was quieter than usual. At least, that`s what Nami thought. He normally said a few words, but today it was as though someone had pressed his mute button. He kept kneading his forehead every now and then, as if he had a head-ache, which had gotten the reindeer worried as he saw yet another wince cross the dark surgeon`s features. It was no wonder he wanted to get out of the kitchen as quickly as possible, the ruckus they made must have made his head-ache unbearable. It was then that Usopp, who was outside on watch, came running in the galley, his sling in his arm.

"Marines! Many big ships!" He breathed out before flying out again.

Not even thinking about his head-ache, Law took hold of his nodachi and removed the cover before sprinting after the others. The marines were nothing like usual. They were obviously of higher ranks, and the ship got swarmed almost immediately. It was impossible to see what was going on. All that was visible were blurred fists, random weather changes, disembodied limbs, sword slashes, numerous kicks, rockets exploding every now and then, vines rising from the ground and a spacious, blue sphere, in which marines dreaded their fate once they were in it. Thankfully, the marines were slowly decreasing in their numbers, but the straw-hats and the dark surgeon were spent. Their attacks were becoming sloppy even if they did their hardest to steady them, and several injuries had found their way in their bodies. Sanji was preferring his right leg over his left one, Usopp was holding one arm close to his chest and trying to limit his movement, Nami and Nico were defending each other, and Luffy was trying to scoop the marines into the sea rather than killing or injuring them. Law was utterly spent. His room was flickering after a short time, and he had given up on its usage, and just used his nodachi in order to counter and attack. After what seemed like six hours, but was only about 1 and a half, the marines were all cleared from the deck and the Thousand Sunny was sailing in safe waters once again. With a small sigh and groan, Law slipped to the boy`s room before anyone could see him, even though he was sure that Nico had glanced his way before looking back at Chopper once again.

The reindeer had ordered the crew to the galley in order for him to treat their wounds one by one. It didn`t take very long, as they mostly had scrapes and bruises. Sanji had a particularly large bruise on his left calf, which bothered him as he put weight on said leg, Usopp had dislocated his shoulder and Nami had a nasty gash on her head, which was quickly disinfected, stitched and bandaged. Upon finishing everyone, Chopper stepped back, and then frowned as he noticed that the Dark Surgeon was not with the others. He was sure he saw Law almost collapse during the fight, and he wanted to check on his fellow doctor, even if just to make sure.

Law kneaded his forehead yet again as he laid down on the sofa, one arm resting over his eyes as he tempted to breathe through his head-ache. The loss of sleep was catching up with him, and Law knew that it was only a matter of time before he collapsed completely, his body shutting down until it got its rest. The usage of powers had only served to deprive him of what little energy he had had. He groaned in the quiet room, and startled as someone lay an arm, or rather a hoof, over his forearm. His eyes shot open, quickly adjusting to the dim light, to see Chopper`s worried face staring at him, his brown eyes wide with concern. Law gave him a small, forced smile just to assure him, but the young reindeer wasn`t satisfied.

He glared and shifted into his Jumping Point. Law groaned and stood still for a couple of seconds, before bolting from the sofa and out the room. He shook his head in order to clear the dizziness that came with the quick action, then bolted across the deck, moving slowly backwards in order to see if the reindeer was close to him or not. He wasn`t surprised to see said reindeer, still in Jumping Point, practically chase him. Law was doing a nice work of evading him, until his breathe ran out. He was panting heavily, and was looking back every now and then, a small surge of hope always getting destroyed as he saw the reindeer. He had looked back again when a hand wrapped around his bicep suddenly, bringing him to an abrupt halt that had Chopper slamming into him and sending the lanky surgeon into the railing. His aching head exploded as it hit the railing, and he could hear several murmurs of shock as his world span in and out of focus before he could fully make out Chopper and Zoro in front of him. He groaned slightly, mentally trying to figure out how he got to a sitting position against the wall, before the reindeer was pointing a pen light in his eyes.

"When did you sleep last?" the reindeer asked.  
"I don`t know." Law bluntly stated.  
"How can you not know?!" Zoro asked.  
"I`m insomniac. I couldn`t sleep for two or three days in a row now. Or was it four? I`m not sure." Law said with a small frown.  
"You need to rest!" Chopper cried.  
"Tell that to my insomniac mind! I can`t fucking sleep Chopper! And don`t even think about drugging me cause it won`t be useful!" Law exploded, banging his head against the wall behind him as he stood up, albeit a bit shaky as the world spun once again.  
"You`re almost unconscious right now! How can you say you can`t sleep?!" Chopper retorted.  
"I just can`t! And even if I did fall unconscious, it would result to nothing! The body can only heal by being in the deepest part of unconsciousness, which is also called sleeping! Naturally!" Law said, a wild blush suddenly making its way to his cheeks as his voice went hysterical with unchecked frustration rather than anger.

The dark doctor staggered slightly, resting his weight against the wall as he let loose a small, barely audible groan. He rubbed his eyes before massaging his forehead with a small frown. Nami frowned as well, concern getting the better of her as she saw a red patch on Law`s right thigh. The others seemed to have noticed it as well, but if she was to guess, Law had no idea, or he wouldn`t be running like that. The patch seemed to be getting larger in the few seconds that she stared at it, but he couldn`t have lost that much blood, otherwise he would have passed out by now, insomniac or not. A few splotches were also on his shoulder, but those didn`t seem as if they were his own, so she let it slide. However, Chopper was already poking and prodding at his leg, trying to see if the wound was very deep through the jeans that Law always seemed to wear.

"How the hell were you running on that?!" Nami asked as Chopper forced Law to sit down again.  
"..." Law just shrugged in return.  
"You are coming to the infirmary right now." Chopper said.  
".." Law groaned, but stood up non the less, limping slightly as he put weight on the injured limb.  
"For heaven`s sake." Zoro walked over and ever so casually threw the doctor on his shoulder, holding him in place by a single hand over the back of Law`s knees.  
"What the hell! Let go of me! I can walk on my own!" Law protested, trying, but failing, to kick the nonchalant swordsman.  
"Sure you can, I`m just saving you the trip." Zoro replied.

Law groaned and shut up as he rested his aching forehead against Zoro`s back. He was tired, and not up for arguments, even if it regarded his pride. It sucked to be so light-weighted sometimes. His leg had started to hurt, and Law was surprised at not noticing it early, as it must have hurt more when he was running. He blamed that on the adrenaline. His head had stated throbbing from the uncomfortable position, and just as he was about to protest again, he felt hands grab his sides and gently yet forcefully put him down on a bed and keep him lying down. He felt Chopper tug down his pants, but he didn`t say anything, as there was only Zoro and Chopper in the room with him, and no one else, so he didn`t mind. He hissed slightly as the alcohol was swabbed against the wound, and Zoro unconsciously tightened his grip on Law`s shoulders, keeping the dark surgeon looking at him as Chopper produced a syringe from one of his many drawers. Filling half of it with morphine, he injected it in Law`s arm, not even giving the surgeon a chance to notice what was happening before he passed out.

* * *

"We have got to do something about his insomnia," Chopper said as the crew gathered around the dinner table.

"I might have an idea.." Robin said, scratching her chin in thought. "However, I request to be alone with him when I try it."  
"Will it hurt him?" Chopper asked.  
"I don`t think so." Robin said.  
"Just trust her Chopper. If anyone can do it it`s Robin." Zoro grunted out, his expression bored yet trusting.  
"If you say so. When will you do it?" Chopper asked, still slightly uncertain.  
"Now. Just get him to our room." Robin said before standing up and walking away.

* * *

When awareness returned to him, everything was foggy and his limbs felt as if they weighed a ton each. Despite just waking up from unconsciousness, he felt as tired as he had felt before, and he really wanted to murder the little reindeer for what he had done. He could feel the texture of a bandage around his thigh, and the slight pull of the skin easily told the doctor that he had stitches. A bandage was also wrapped around his bicep, where a marine had nicked him with a sword before his head was separated from his body. Just then it occurred to the dark doctor that he was naked, save for his boxers, which were thankfully still on him. A wince crossed his features as he experimentally moved his leg, which send a bolt of pain running across his whole body. Law groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim, albeit still bothering, light. Chopper was staring at him expectantly, and Nami and Robin were off to the side, discussing against each other`s heads with smirks on their faces. Law internally felt a twinge of fear at the pure evil look on the navigator's face, but the reindeer quickly got him back to reality as he brightened the lights and watched intently for his reaction. Law winced slightly, but otherwise didn`t object as his headache went down to a more tolerable level. Just then he noticed that he was NOT in the infirmary, which puzzled him greatly. There was a couple of syringes and a medical bag next to the bed, but otherwise nothing more. A bit more exploring had him noticing that he was in the girl`s room, if the make-up bags and pink bed spread were to guess by.

Nami and Robin had stopped conversing and had come over to where he was sitting, which turned out to be Nico`s bed. Goosebumps fluttered across his skin as the blanket fell of his chest, but they quickly disappeared as he gave a great yawn and stretched slightly. He was dimly aware of the reindeer and Nami leaving, which he was not bothered by, but he was bothered because they left him with Nico Robin. She was looking at him with a perfectly calm smile, which crept him out slightly. He scooted back a little, wary about his leg, but several disembodied hands stopped him from moving and lay him back down. A set of cuffs, normal cuffs, materialized from nowhere, and soon enough, he found his arms bound to the head post of the bed. He tried to resist her, he really did, but the drugs and the fatigue were making him way too weak. The woman had discarded the blankets, and they were now bunched up next to his feet. He could see the thick bandage wrapped around his thigh now, but he didn`t pay attention to it much more, as Robin decided to start her "therapy". She stripped her dress, leaving on only her lacy underwear. Law gulped as he saw her petite figure climb on the bed next to him.

* * *

_**-WARNING-**_

* * *

She purposely leaned over him, giving him a full view of her breasts as she reached up and undid the cuffs, which were restricting blood flow to his now freezing hands. She teasingly ran her hand down his chest, and Law`s eyes snapped to the door, fully expecting someone to walk in at that moment. What would Sanji do if he saw them in that position? Or Chopper or Nami? However, Robin seemed to read his mind as she mindlessly dangled a key in front of his face. He noticed that the door was locked, but didn`t have time to do anything else before he felt a pair of soft, yet demanding, hot lips against his own. Without thinking, he kissed back, and it wasn`t long before he felt her lick his bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. Being the teasing boy he was, he planned not to open for a while, but his plan was soon sabotaged as a hand reached down and practically stroked him through his briefs. He gasped and their tongues soon started battling for dominance. The few seconds it took him to recover from the shock had Robin winning the battle and she was soon exploring every corner of his mouth while trapping his arms above his head, so he couldn`t do anything. When she finally pulled back, they were both panting, and a sheen of sweat had broken out on both their foreheads. She grinned and ducked her head again, but this time she aimed for his neck. He soon felt her hot kisses on his main artery before she bit down, her sharp teeth piercing his skin and drawing a few drops of blood.

He gasped slightly, and she released his hands so he could rest them on her waist. She continued to attack his chest, and he could feel heat pooling in his gut, which intensified as she found his soft spot. He could feel her lips form a grin as she bit down on his collar-bone, which sent shivers running down his spine. His hands unconsciously tightened, and he flipped them over so he was looming on top of her instead. He smirked before lowering his lips to her chest, which was not even partially hidden by her lacy bra. She gasped slightly and shivered as he removed her bra in a few seconds and made short work of her breasts. She groaned as he raised his head again before kissing the side of her neck, the pain in his leg long since forgotten. He teased her greatly, and her patience didn`t last long before she flipped them over again. He groaned slightly and she smirked before distracting him with kisses again as she ravished his mouth. He kissed her back, and his eyes fluttered close as she moved lower to his collar bone once again. While this was happening, she found the cuffs again and expertly cuffed him without the dark surgeon noticing. He only noticed when she tightened them to a point in which blood could pass with ease but he couldn`t move his hands an inch.

"I believe it`s my turn to tease now.." She said with the flirtiest voice she could master.

He groaned slightly, his lips parting to some extent as he took in air in his deprived lungs. Her chin was resting on his hard abs, and his hair was hatless and in a complete mess along with the faint blush that decorated his cheeks and neck. His lips had swelled from their kiss and Robin had to admit that he looked sexy as hell. His grey eyes were half-lidded but wild, staring down at her as she smirked and licked, bit and kissed her way to the edge of his briefs. The bed post rattled as his hands jerked slightly, trying in vain to get to her. With a grin she slowly, painfully slowly, started to pull down his briefs while keeping her own on. He groaned but kept a plea for her to hurry up restricted as he didn`t want to sound needy. She grinned as she heard his breath hitch in his throat and he tensed under her hands. He was half erected already, and she smirked evilly as an evil thought struck her. She moved further down, settling herself between his parted legs and teasingly kissed the inside of his thigh. She moved slowly up until she was very close, and he was fully stiff underneath her. Acting fast, she took his length in her mouth, and he let out a particularly loud and long moan as his eyelids fluttered when he felt her hot mouth and tongue tease his length. She nipped carefully with her teeth, hard enough to tease but not hurt, and he unconsciously bucked in her mouth as she continued to kiss and stroke with her tongue.

And then she stood up.

He groaned, forcing himself not to buck from the bed, but still trying to move his hands, which were by now bloody. She laughed, a gentle, low, yet mocking, laugh. He was by now fully erect, and his length throbbed without mercy as it begged for release. With a grin, she crossed her arms and one disembodied hand closed around his length, restricting him from coming. A whimper made its way out of his mouth but she didn`t pay attention as her panties slid to the floor, leaving Robin in her birthday suit. Law choked on his own spit when he gulped as she climbed on top of him again and undid the cuffs. He let out a feral growl when his hands finally came free and turned them over, locking her underneath him. He teased her entrance with his fingers before entering one finger. She moaned slightly and he worked a second finger inside before doing scissor motions as she continued to stroke him. He lowered his mouth to her neck again at the same time, but she quickly yet forcefully unhooked herself from his fingers and trapped him underneath her again. He growled, and she positioned herself over him, her entrance shy of touching his length. She continued to tease him while ever so slowly lowering herself so that he was half in. Once the pain subsided she slammed down all the way, electing a loud moan from the man underneath her.

Law moaned aloud as he felt the tight heat around his length and his eyes fluttered close for a while as he felt her adjust to his size. Soon enough, his vision returned and he viciously turned them around so that he was on top. He pulled out of her so that only the tip was still inside before slamming back down again, which resulted in a long moan escaping Robin before she started meeting his thrusts. A particular spot had her shivering and her eyes roll back in her head, and he smirked before continuously slamming into it, which led to Robin almost passing out in pleasure before he finally had a bit of mercy. The second he paused she turned them around again so she was on top and she pulled out of him, only to slam back in as he moaned in pleasure. He was stroking her breasts, and Robin was feeling the heat becoming too much. Judging by Law`s strained breathing and his half lidded eyes he was close to coming as well.

After a small amount of thrusts Nico Robin collapsed on top of the surgeon as she came, her white-hot heat driving the dark-haired man into his own bliss as well. For a few minutes they laid there, coming back down from their high and catching their breath as Robin separated their bodies.

A slow smirk decorated his lips as he looked at her. Guess it was time for Round 2.

* * *

**WARNING DONE**

* * *

She curled up on his side until his breathing evened out, and with a smile of triumph, she saw that he was finally asleep, his lips parted slightly as his chest heaved with every breath. His hair was messed up, and Robin found herself brushing up the loose strands from his sweaty forehead before standing up from the bed and heading to the bathroom. After a quick shower she quietly made her way back to the bed, where Law was still sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. She quickly ripped off the sheet and used her abilities to throw it away at the same time while bringing a moist towel, which she used to wipe down the sweating surgeon. He groaned slightly as she rubbed close to his length, and made to turn over, but she held him in place until finishing, which also included slipping a clean pair of underwear and sweat pants on him, before allowing him to turn over as he pleased.

Law rolled over so he was laying on his stomach, and snored slightly, but otherwise didn`t even flinch as Robin gently settled on his lower back and kneaded his upper back and neck, loosening the knots she found. Just a few seconds later a knock sounded in the quiet room, and not risking to shout, Robin sprouted a hand and unlocked it from the inside. Chopper and Nami entered again. The room was very dimly lit by now as the sun had set, and Robin and Law were in the darkest part of the room. The lights threw shadows across their features, but it was obvious that Robin was concentrated while Law was totally relaxed. The little reindeer`s face lit up as he saw Law dead to the world, however, his brow creased slightly as he looked at Robin, who was still gently massaging his neck and loosening the muscles as low noises of pleasure escaped the asleep surgeon.

"Is he asleep or unconscious?" Chopper asked, watching Robin`s work with interest.  
"He fell asleep." Robin stated, moving slightly to allow the reindeer to climb next to her as well.  
"How?" Chopper asked again.  
"..Oww.." Law groaned and shifted slightly. Chopper immediately tumbled off the bed and Robin also got up, allowing the surgeon space to shift once again. He turned on his side, showing off his back to them. The light hit him directly in the back then, and Chopper gasped while Nami snorted in order not to laugh.  
"What happened?!" the reindeer screeched.

Thin, bloodied lines trailed all the way from his shoulder to his hip bone. The blood had already clotted, and the wounds were closing, but it didn`t do things less true as Chopper grabbed Nico`s hand and took a good look at her nails, which clearly had skin underneath them. Nico Robin didn`t even look ashamed as she crossed her legs and passed a hand through the dark surgeon`s hair. He grunted faintly and leaned into her touch, scooting closer to her as she smiled slightly. Nami and Chopper stared at the duo with open mouths before Chopper shifted to Jumping Point and gently took the slumbering surgeon in his arms. Law grunted again and goose bumps rose over his chest as the cold air hit him, however, Robin threw a blanket across him as their doctor swiftly moved him to the infirmary, where he sat him down on the bed before yanking down the sweat pants again.

Robin had followed him as she took in Law`s still dishevelled appearance. His features had contorted slightly in pain as Chopper changed the bandage, which were slightly bloodied, and retired for the night. She cast a final look at the surgeon before closing the door behind her as she headed to her bed once again, her expression not revealing anything that had just happened between them. Upon getting back to her and Nami`s room, she found a warm dish of food waiting for her, along with a mug of coffee and an apparently very curious Nami.

"What happened?" She asked, her long hair spilling over her shoulders as she tipped her head to the side in excitement.  
"We had sex until he fell asleep." Robin replied bluntly as she slipped under her covers.

* * *

When Chopper woke the next morning, he immediately scurried to the infirmary until Sanji finished breakfast. Upon entering, he frowned slightly as he noticed the distressed and pain-filled features that twisted Law`s face in his sleep. Sweat covered his forehead and neck from what the little reindeer could see, and the dark surgeon was muttering constantly under his breath. What he was saying though, Chopper couldn`t decipher. The covers were being held tightly under his chin, and Chopper gently, yet forcefully yanked them down just in time as a shiver went though Law. Now concerned, the little doctor pressed a hoof against Law`s forehead and frowned once again as he felt the extraordinary heat that rolled off him in waves. The covers were yanked down fully as Chopper remembered the wound on the dark surgeon`s leg and soon enough, the bandages were in the trash can as well. The wound was an angry red and clearly slightly infected, which explained the fever that the surgeon was currently battling.

However, it was just a low grade fever, and Chopper wasn`t all that worried. He still checked the temperature, but as he had thought, it was hovering on 101. However, even if it was low, it seemed to affect the already insomniac surgeon even further as he turned suddenly and buried his face in the pillow while tightening his hold to a white knuckle grasp. His breath hitched every now and then, but as the reindeer rinsed and draped a cool towel around his neck, Law calmed down a little. It wasn`t really a surprise when Robin walked in the room, her eyes darkening slightly in worry as she saw the red cheeks that her 'partner' was now sporting. After wishing a good morning to the doctor, she sat down next to Law`s head and tenderly passed her hand through his dark locks, which were quickly dampening with sweat.

Sanji brought them two plates of breakfast, which she nibbled at as her appetite was very off. Nami had come in at one point and dragged her out to enjoy a bit of sunshine before asking if she was developing feelings for the sadistic surgeon. Robin had denied such thing, but as she went back to the infirmary, she couldn`t help but dwell on the question. Did she have feelings for the surgeon? Did he feel something for her? Was her idea just to help him, or did she do it for a different reason deep inside? She had enjoyed it very much after all..

Law had yet to wake up, but by the end of the day, the fever had thankfully decreased and then gradually disappeared altogether.

* * *

Chopper decided to try to rouse Law the following day. He stated that it was unhealthy for him to be sleeping for this long, even if he hadn`t slept for three or four days straight. He had put in an IV the previous day, as to keep the surgeon hydrated as well as to give him a small dose of antibiotics. Law had not reacted to anything expect for several groans every now and then as his constant shuffling jostled his injured leg about. Nightmares had took their hold on him as well, and Law would fidget for a matter of time before relaxing again. He would relax even faster if Robin was in the room and was talking to him, which surprised Chopper, but at the same didn`t. Robin would smile gently when it happens and continue to smooth his hair, or mess it up, but all the while soothing the troubled surgeon.

Now, as the second day progressed into lunch time, Chopper was worried as Law hadn`t shown any signs of waking yet. Making up his mind, he climbed onto the bed and tried to shake Law gently. When that didn`t work, he tried doing it more roughly, but other from yet another groan, Law didn`t look like waking up any time soon. After several other methods, Chopper groaned in frustration, and as if on cue, Law gave a groan of his own as Chopper leaned on his chest. The reindeer squeaked then stood up again and positioned both his arms over the surgeon`s sternum. He had hoped that Law would wake up before Chopper was driven to do this method, but there was no other choice.

_It was dark and quiet. It had been like that for a while. He was surrounded by blackness, nothing else, nothing more. Just a few moments ago, there had been an enormous shark trying to eat him alive, but it was gone now. His head had thankfully stopped aching, and he was no longer shivering or in pain. His leg still ached slightly, but it was always dimmed, as if there were pain killers through his system. It had been like that for a long time now. However, he still didn`t know where he was. His only memories in this place were a fight with the marines, blinding pain, and surprisingly, Robin and him in bed. But that didn`t happen right? He always wanted to get in bed with the sexy archaeologist, hell, even a kiss would have been enough, go figure how he felt about blown out sex. He must have dreamt that, he was sure, but then again, if he that had been a dream, where did the angry red bites on his collar-bone and chest come from? And where did his shirt go? As he lost himself in his thoughts once again, he didn`t notice his frame shaking, as if someone was shaking him, but he was alone, so that wasn`t possible. Right? After another few minutes, or at least that`s what Law thought, he started to feel pressure on his chest, as if someone was pressing down on his sternum. The air around him was slowly disappearing, and he couldn`t breathe. Why couldn`t he breathe? He couldn`t bear the pain on his chest. It was as if someone was slowly draining all the air with a vacuum. He was wheezing by now, and the pressure was increasing way more than he could handle..._

Law jerked and rose half way on the bed with a strangled gasp and a muffled curse as he rubbed his chest where Chopper had just pressed down on. However, he laid back down as the room spun around him and his stomach threatened to push up whatever contents it had. His eyes closed on their own and the surgeon found himself squeezing them shut as they burned and watered with the sudden exposure to the light. He moaned in pain as his leg protested the abrupt movement, and Chopper sprang back into action. He immediately removed the covers, prompting the disoriented surgeon to notice that blood was cascading down his arm, where a pink line was visible on his bicep, sign of a recently closed wound. The blood was coming from a ripped IV, which was still hanging awkwardly from his arm. Chopper grumbled something about thrashing about as he cleaned the wound with alcohol and bandaged his elbow, with strict instructions not to remove the bandage. Law just nodded, not trusting himself to speak as his throat felt as if there was sandpaper in it. However, the reindeer seemed to get the message as he scurried away and back with a glass of water in his hooves.

The surgeon took it thankfully, the cool water soothing against his sore throat. He didn`t notice as Chopper removed the bandage that was around his right thigh, which Law had noticed was slightly elevated from the bed with a pillow. When he finished the glass, he looked down to see the wound, which was healing quite quickly. He could see the remnants of an infection that still lingered, but other than that, the stitched up wound wasn`t bleeding or anything. It was still painful though, and Law suspected that the furry reindeer would order him to stay in bed for a week or 2 at most. He almost groaned at the realization, before it occurred to him that he didn`t have any idea how he got the wound, or how he got in the infirmary.. was he already passed out? How long was he out exactly? He felt as if it was a week, but surly it was not that long..

The last week of consciousness had been quiet a blur. He remembered not being able to sleep, which sucked, but he was used to it. However, this week had gotten to him a lot more than usual, and he was very tired. He briefly remembered breakfast, and a fight, which was a haze of memories on its own. He recalled someone chasing him, but he wasn`t sure who it was, then a pain filled world. There was a blank afterwards, than a pretty interesting encounter with Robin, which ended in him presumably asleep. But that`s all he remembered, nothing else. So how he got to the infirmary was still a mystery to him. Someone must have carried him, yeah, that was how he had gotten to the infirmary..

"LAW!" The shout jarred him back to the real world to see a frustrated Chopper shaking a thermometer in front of his eyes.  
"Wh-" His words where cut out as the little reindeer practically fed him the metal tube.

Law instinctively put it under his tongue, but his stare was asking Chopper what the heck was happening around him. It was then that he noticed the blood pressure cuff, the stethoscope and a penlight along with a pen and a piece of paper which looked awfully like a medical profile. The surgeon could see several numbers scribbled on the sheet along with his name and birth date. The thermometer beeped just then, and Law allowed the reindeer to take it back and ensure that he was not running a fever. By the sagging of the little reindeer`s shoulders told him everything was fine. Silence reigned in the infirmary; all that was heard was the scribbling on paper before a quiet knock echoed through the room as the door opened.

Law felt himself blush slightly as Nico Robin entered the room. He had remembered their encounter, and he liked it, way more than he would ever admit. She was clad in a skirt and a tight button up crop shirt, and her hair spilled over her right shoulder in just the right way. Law snapped himself out of his thoughts as the girl sat next to him on the bed and grinned.

"You`re awake," she stated.  
"How long have I been out?" Law asked, his brow furrowing slightly.  
"About 48 hours I think..." She said. Law choked on his own spit.  
"I`ve been out for two days?!" He asked after recovering.  
"You need to rest! And your leg still has to heal, so don`t even think about getting out of bed for this week!" The furry doctor snapped up suddenly.  
"Don`t worry chopper, I`ll make sure he stays put." Robin said. Law tensed at that statement.  
"No need to worry Law, I won`t force you into sex again." She stated calmly after noticing the sudden stiffness in the surgeon.  
"Force me?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I doubt you expected sex after waking up from a drugged induced slumber." Robin returned the raised eyebrow.  
"I didn`t expect it.. But.. It doesn`t mean that you forced me into it!" Law stammered.  
"Whatever helps you sleep tonight. Hopefully, you will," She said with a small smile.  
"Sure.." Law replied uncertainly as his eyelids drooped.  
"Rest, you need it," The girl said as she arranged the blankets on his chest, her fingers lingering slightly on his bare skin before she passed them through his short strands until he fell asleep, his breathes deep and even.  
"How you do that to him is still a wonder.." Chopper breathed out as he saw Law fully asleep.  
"Hmm.." Robin hummed to herself as she unconsciously traced his cheek bone.  
"He won`t be with us forever." Chopper pointed out bluntly but kindly.  
"Don`t worry Chopper." Robin said as she left the room with a small, yet sad, smile.

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

Law was itching to get out of the infirmary. Chopper had not let him even stand up, and that was irritating every fibre of his being. He was almost never alone, which surprised him, but he liked it. He even enjoyed Luffy`s company, even though it normally ended with Zoro or someone else kicking him out for causing trouble. Zoro would sit quietly, only making small talk for a few minutes, then he would leave, only to be replaced by another member. Robin was the best though. At first, things were slightly awkward between them, but the tension soon eased as they talked. As it turned out, their characters were not very different, and he enjoyed their talks.

Today was one of those days. It was Monday, a full week after he woke up in the infirmary, and he was leaning against the headboard while Robin leaned against his chest, her long hair tickling his skin. Her fingers were playing with his own and they were talking about her love for History when Chopper walked in. His mouth dropped briefly at their position before smiling slightly, his expression bordering between happy and sad. He shuffled around quietly before looking at Robin, who immediately got the message and stood up to sit on a chair. Law shifted as to allow the reindeer better access as he once again checked his thigh, which was almost fully healed by now.

"Think you can stand up and move around?" Chopper asked, redoing the bandages and standing back.  
"Worth a try." Law mumbled as he gingerly moved around so his bare feet were flat against the ground.  
"Be careful," The statement was surprisingly from Robin, who already had her arms crossed just in case.

After a few seconds, he stood up fully, his bones slightly protesting the sudden weight as they cracked when he stretched. He shifted his weight from side to side to test his limits, then took a few steps. His thigh hurt a little, but he was getting used to that, so it wasn`t a worry.

"Good enough?" He asked Chopper, who was staring with a calculative look on his face.  
"I think it would be better if you walk on crutches for a while.." the reindeer said.  
"Why? I`m fine." Law said.  
"Cause, if you put too much weight on that wound, it can reopen and then you would end up in here again," The furry doctor reasoned.

Law had to admit that he was right, even though it irritated him to do it. He had only walked on crutches once before. He was ten years old and he had broken his ankle. He nodded slightly to Chopper before the reindeer produced a pair of them from a cupboard. It took a while to get used to them, but the feel of them quickly registered in his mind once again as Robin pushed open the door for Nami to enter. She flinched at the sight of the crutches, and unconsciously shifted her weight to the left side for a few seconds.

"I`ll see if you can walk without them during this week, you can go now." Chopper said, his back turned as he scribbled on his files.

It was a fine day outside, and Law stopped for a few seconds, breathing in a sigh of relief as the sun his skin once again. Robin chuckled as she slid past him to the back of the ship, exactly where he was heading. How she knew that was beyond him. She sat down with her back against the wooden wall and overlooking the sea, and Law did the same, taking a little longer as he positioned the crutches along the wall next to him and slid down.

"How are you feeling really?" she asked.  
"I`m fine, really. Just a slight itch because of the bandage, but otherwise nothing major," he admitted.  
"We still need to talk about what happened last week," she stated.  
"Honestly, if I were to decide, I`d say we put it all behind us and just go on like nothing`s happen. Despite the alliance, Straw-hat and I are still competing for the treasure, so it wouldn`t be a good suggestion to start a relationship of some sort." Law bluntly stated, his voice breaking off slightly before he continued. "I like you, I really do, and I hope we can stay friends. After the One Piece, well, who knows then, maybe we can give it a try," He continued with a small smile.  
"That is a correct way to put things. It was nice to get to know you so well Law." She said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and manoeuvring him so his head was on her lap and he was laying down.  
"Yeah, it was nice.." He repeated as she smoothed his unruly hair back.

They stayed like that for quite a while, before Robin suddenly spoke.

"We might not have forever, but we have now, so let`s enjoy it."

With that she lowered her head and met his soft lips as they kissed their night away, eventually falling asleep in the cool night air.

* * *

Another One Piece Story! This idea was invented by me and scatteredPhilosopher during our weird, crazy and random messages xD  
How it came to be, we still have no idea, but I thank her (or him) ! haha!  
Anyway! Hope you like it! Cause I have no idea how it came to be this long.. It was supposed to be about 2000 maybe..  
OH WELL!

Leave a review if you can! You may : Praise or criticise or both! Also feel free to point out mistakes ;3

-Chrisii!


End file.
